Sector JP (story)
Sector JP is a filler story in the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It stars Sector JP and has a chapter for each character. Sector JP was published on the midnight of December 16, 2015. It is preceded by Sector W7, and followed by Operation: FROST. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11670944/1/Sector-JP deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/57130320/Sector-JP Summary Soccer Star Karin In Hong Kong, Tubbimura brings the Yin Yo-yo back to Panda Bubba in a sewer hideout. As Panda discusses his hideout's defenses, they are suddenly under attack by the Sector JP operatives, in which Ururu comments how they aren't totally stealth-based as Panda assumed. Jinta Hanakari and Karin Kurosaki arrive at Panda's office, engaging in a squabble before attacking the group of henchmen. They take the Yin Yo-yo and escape, leaving Kodama to trap the villains in sticky cheese from her firework. They bring the yo-yo back to Moonbase and give it to Cheren, who congratulates them. Sector JP returns to their treehouse as Yuzu prepares ramen for Karin, for her upcoming soccer game. Jinta challenges Karin to a videogame, but when she rejects because of her game, Jinta decides he'll see if Ruby's online. Karin scores her team, the Karakura Fighters, many points in the soccer game, but she is criticizing her teammates for their constant mess-ups. After a boy named Chō is knocked down after losing the ball, Karin pins him down and scolds him for not staying focused. Her teammates are mad at her for putting them down so much, to which Karin argues that even though she's too good a player for them, she figured she'd help them get better this way. They question if her negative prodding ever actually helped anyone. Karin thinks back 3 years ago when she visited Arctic Base, watching 6-year-old Cheren's regular fights with Panini. Panini always beat him in battle, and after Cheren lost some teeth in one match, Karin knocked him down with a soccerball. Karin questioned why he kept coming if he kept getting beat, and asked what a wimp like him would do once in the KND. Cheren retorted that he could be a Supreme Leader's helper, and Karin remarked that even if he became Leader, she wouldn't respect him because he was still little. Karin then remembers the War on Flora that happened not long ago, when Fierce Deity Cheren defeated Viridi. Story Importance *Hannibal Roy Bean is after the Yin and Yang Yo-yos, aiming to find something called the Chaos Kin. **This Chaos Kin was first mentioned in First Day, which was published back in 2012. *Jinta gets angry at how their country calls the sport "soccer" instead of "football" now. This foreshadows the Assimilation Project enacted by James McGarfield. Characters *'Karin Kurosaki' *Yuzu Kurosaki *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Kodama *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky (flashback) *Brotherhood of Evil **Panda Bubba **Tubbimura *Viridi (flashback) Locations *'Asia' **'Karakura, Japan' ***'Sector JP Treehouse' ***'Karakura Elementary' **'Hong Kong' *KND Moonbase *KND Arctic Base (flashback) *Floran Summit (flashback) Trivia *Karin was included in the Cheren's Crush Rap in Underworld Prison Party. The flashback in the first chapter reveals why. *This is the first Nextgen story featuring Brotherhood villains from shows other than KND or Teen Titans (excluding Hannibal himself). Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga